


so much love left unspoken

by crookedspoon



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Loss, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: As Robin, Dick knew no fear. That changed over the years.





	so much love left unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> Fills "DCU comics, Dick Grayson, fear" from [this 3 sentence ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4735550#cmt4735550).

Robin knew no fear; the worst that could have happened had already happened, and there was nothing else for him to lose.

The wounds his parents left behind never mended, yet instead of dwelling on the sadness of their passing, Dick honors his parents through the love they taught him.

It's a tricky business, though, this love: the more he comes to cherish the people in his life, the less he can bear losing them, and so he runs himself ragged attempting the impossible feat of protecting everyone – otherwise it's on him when he does lose them in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Things Haunt" by Joshua Jennifer Espinoza.


End file.
